


Lois' Punishment

by Torque



Series: Sex and Jealousy at the Griffin House [3]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg exacts her revenge, and punishes Lois for stealing her man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lois' Punishment

It was late afternoon, and Lois was still grinning from ear to ear about what she'd done earlier that morning. She had showered and gotten dressed since then, and as everyone came home no one was able to tell that anything out of the ordinary had happened. It was thrilling for Lois as she went about her day, watching Chris, Peter, and Brian sit down on the couch where it had all happened.

Earlier that same morning, Lois had had sex with Meg's boyfriend Andrew. Just the mere memory of it was enough to make her pussy tremble with anticipation. It had been the most exciting thing that she'd ever done.

Of course she felt bad about cheating on Peter, and also about forcing Andrew to cheat on Meg. But the guilt wasn't enough to lead her to regret her actions. On the contrary, she fully intended to do it again that very night. As she went through the motions of making dinner, and cleaning the house, she couldn't stop smiling a the thought of what was in store once everyone went to bed.

Peter was going to be out fishing with his friends all night, Chris was out a party, Brian was sleeping over a girls' place, and Lois had arranged for Stewie to stay at a playmate's house overnight. Everything was set so that only Meg, Andrew, and herself would be alone in the house all night. The last thing she'd told Andrew before he'd left that day was that she'd be sleeping alone, and that her door would be unlocked.

She was painfully aware that what she was doing was wrong, not just for her own marriage, but she was ruining her own daughter's relationship by being the 'other woman'. But she was going to go through with it anyway, not because she didn't care, but because she was finally getting something that she'd been deprived of for a long time. Attention, adoration, and sheer, primal lust. She hadn't gotten any of those things since she got married and gave up on sleeping around with young men. Now a young boy had shown up, offering her everything that she'd been forced to give up, and it was too much for her to resist. She'd looked into Andrew's eyes as they fucked on the couch, and what she saw gave her more satisfaction than just his cock, which was very satisfying as it was. It wasn't love, she knew better than that. He adored her. He worshipped her in that moment, and looked up at her like she was a goddess. Lois loved it, and wanted more. And she was going to get it, tonight.

* * *

Night fell, and the house emptied a person at a time until Lois was the only one in the house. Meg and Andrew were on a date, and when they came back they'd go to her room to fool around. And then after that, Lois was going to be waiting for Andrew to come to her own room, where he would find a much hotter, and much sexier version of her daughter to fool around with.

Lois lay awake for hours, waiting and listening for the sounds of them coming home. Eventually, at almost midnight, she heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, and two sets of feet climbing the stairs. She smiled as she heard Meg's bedroom door close, and the sound of hushed, but audible muffled voices. Lois was already turned on a the prospect of what was to come, and could help but run her hands over her naked body as she lay in bed on top of the covers. As she listened, she heard the voices become softer, and before long she could hear muffled moans. She could distinctly hear the sound of male grunting, and she could imagine Andrew in various positions as Lois rubbed her pussy. She was imagining his young, toned body stripped naked and sprawled on the bed, with his enormous throbbing member sticking straight up. She imagined him stroking his cock as he looked at her, gazing at her with eyes full of wanton lust and desire. Lois was plunging her fingers in and out of her pussy now, as she listened to the muffled sounds coming from a few doors down the hall.

Eventually the moaning stopped, but it was soon replaced by the rhythmic, and instantly recognisable sound of a bed being pushed back and forth, as the moans returned with increased volume. Lois realised that they were actually having sex now, and it drove her wild as she imagined it. She could picture Andrew behind Meg, fucking her doggy style on the bed, with his abs hammering back and forth to thrust his cock deep into her each time. Lois had both legs in the air as she drove three fingers deep into her pussy with one hand, and pulled mercilessly on her nipple with the other hand, as she imagined that it was her being fucked. She wanted it. She wanted to be fucked so bad, and she was so excited that she was going to get her turn very soon.

She came hard twice as she listened, and bit her lip hard to prevent crying out. After that she lay breathless, listening to the rhythm get faster through the walls, and eventually stop altogether. Lois smiled at the thought of Andrew reaching climax, and spraying his gooey, delicious cum all over Meg's body. Lois wanted to feel it, to feel the sticky heat of his cum all over her. She couldn't wait.

After several minutes of agonising silence, Lois could make out the distinct sounds of footsteps making their way down the hall. She felt a surge of adrenaline as she realised that it was the sound of Andrew coming towards her room. It was time, he was on his way. She wanted to give him a sight to excite him, to turn him on again and get him ready as quickly as possible. So she flipped over onto her hands and knees, and lay her head down on the bed so that her ass was sticking up in the air facing the door. She loved how dirty and slutty she felt, kneeling there presenting her ass to her young lover. She couldn't wait for another fucking of a lifetime.

She heard the door open, and Lois smiled and gave her ass a little wiggle from side to side.

“Hey there, handsome,” she said without looking up. “I'm ready for you, as you can see. Now come over here and show me what you've got.”

She felt a weight on the bed, and she clenched her fists full of the bedsheets as she waited to be touched in the ways that she craved. What she didn't expect was to feel a hand land heavily on the back of her neck, and another hand grab her arm to wrench it behind her back.

“What the hell?!” she exclaimed, but very quickly her other arm was pulled back and she could feel what felt like rope being tied around her wrists. What the fuck was happening?

Lois kicked and screamed, but a hand clamped hard on her mouth, while she felt one of her legs being restrained. This wasn't she wanted at all. Andrew was taking things too far. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by his hand. But what would be the point of screaming? There was no one else in the house.

Once her arms were tied up, he'd managed to restrain her legs by keeping each one bent at the knee, and tying rope around her knees so that she couldn't extend her legs. She felt hog-tied and vulnerable, and didn't like it at all.

“What the fuck is going on!?” she yelled. She still couldn't see her attacker; it was too dark, and she wasn't able to turn around to look. However, she caught a glimpse of something whisk past her face just before she felt something jam into her mouth. It was a hard rubber ball, and it had straps that were being tied at the back of her head. He'd just shoved a ball-gag in her mouth! After that, a blindfold was put over eyes, and Lois started to get really scared. What on earth was about to happen?

Once she was rendered immobile, Lois could only wait to find out what happened next as she lay on her front, her face in the pillow and her legs tucked underneath her. Soon she felt rough, hot hands grab her generous ass cheeks and squeeze them hard. She squealed, and tried to get away, but the ropes were tied too tight. Suddenly a hand reached up and came down hard, slapping her ass so hard that the sound almost echoed in the room. Lois screamed into her gag, but she was powerless to stop it. A hand came down on her other cheek, and she screamed again. She was crying now. She was pretty sure where all this was leading, and she knew that regardless of what she'd wanted before, she didn't want it to happen like this. Anything but this.

But before long, she could feel the familiar intrusion of her swollen, wet pussy, and something unmistakeably long and hard was drawn deep into her until she felt a hard pressure of someone's hips pressing against her ass. She moaned at the inevitable pleasure. Her efforts to get ready for Andrew had paved the way for easy access for her attacker. She wept onto her ball-gag, and braced herself for what was about to happen.

He pulled back and slammed hard into her again. Then after a second he pulled out, and then back in. He kept the pace slow and steady, but always pushing into her with extra force so that his hips slammed hard into her ass, and her face was driven hard into the pillow. Despite the circumstances, and despite how violated and vulnerable she felt, Lois was getting aroused from the fucking she was getting. She didn't like it, but her body was betraying her. After all, a cock was a cock.

After what seemed like forever, the pace increased, slowly and gradually his thrusts got faster until he was slamming hard into her again and again like a jack hammer. Lois lay there and took a pounding, unable to do anything to stop it. She was screaming as hard as she could, and not just out of fear. She was screaming in pleasure too, and she hated herself for it.

What made it worse, and brought her even more shame, was that she was about to cum. Whoever this man was that was fucking her, he was fucking her good, and was about to force her to cum whether she wanted it or not.

All of a sudden it snuck up on her, and sent her whole body trembling with earth-shattering quakes. She came so hard that she squirted all over his dick, and gushed all over him. She was red in the face, unable to breathe properly with a rubber ball in her mouth.

He seemed to realise that she'd cum, and he relented by coming to a stop and pulling out of her. For a moment, a brief, hopeful moment, Lois thought that perhaps that was it, and this whole thing had come to an end. But that thought quickly vanished as she felt a finger rubbing her asshole. She squealed again, and tried vainly to escape, but all she could do was wriggle her ass from side to side, which only served to work his finger deeper into her ass.

Lois had never been fucked in the ass before, and she'd never intended to ever do it. But now it looked like her rapist had other plans, and she started crying again as she lay helpless. The finger withdrew, and after a moment she felt something cool and soothing touch her there. He was pouring lube on her tight little asshole. She groaned with horror as he worked a finger in and out of her, pushing the lube inside and getting her ready for what he was planning next. Soon, she felt a much larger intrusion push against her asshole, and she felt another stab of terror as she realised that the finger had already felt big in there. His cock felt HUGE as he pushed hard to ease the tip inside her asshole. Lois screamed again, trying desperately to call for help as tears rolled down her face from under the blindfold. He pushed harder, and it hurt so bad, and Lois screamed uselessly. With a soft 'squish', the tip popped past her rubbery sphincter, and the pain intensified. Lois kept screaming as he eased his cock all the way in, going slowly and carefully until he was buried to the hilt inside her ass.

Lois felt a hot burning sensation in her ass, and her mind was blank with panic and fear. She felt like she was being torn open, she lay there with her asshole clenching again and again onto his dick, and wanted more than anything for this to be over. But she felt him slide out of her, and the sensation was accompanied by some slurping noises as he pulled out of her ass. She didn't have any time to think before he plunged back inside all the way with a hard thrust. Lois was being fucked up the ass, and she could only lay there and let it happen. She was no longer afraid. She was too afraid to feel it. She was numb inside as she lay there crying, and let herself be fucked.

Once again the pace started slow, but then it picked up gradually for what seemed like forever. Eventually he was slamming hard into her ass again like a machine, banging against her ass cheeks again and again. She felt a hand grab her by the hair and pull hard, lifting her head up off the pillow. It hurt, and she heard the masculine groan escape his throat. She felt so dirty, being treated like an object for someone else's pleasure. So dirty, so slutty, like such a little whore. As he fucked her ass she noticed that it didn't hurt anymore. In fact it almost felt . . . good. She was moaning again, and her pussy was dripping wet once more. He slapped her ass hard while still pulling on her hair, and she groaned with unintentional pleasure.

Suddenly she felt herself being flipped over, and she was on her back, laying painfully on her arms. His cock had never left her ass, and he started pounding her again as hard as he could. She could feel his eyes on her, as her body jolted with each thrust. Her breasts were being bounced with the force so much that they hurt. All of a sudden she felt a hard slap against one of her breasts. The pain was shocking, and she screamed some more. But deep in some dark pit of her mind, she wanted it to happen again. Something about being abused like this was starting to have a strange effect on her. When he slapped her other breast, yes it hurt, but it also felt so good. As she lay there, hog-tied and gagged, fucked in the ass and abused by a man she couldn't see, she could feel herself close to cumming again.

A pair of hands grabbed her nipples and twisted them hard, pulling them so much that they felt like they were about to come off. Right then, Lois came. Then she came again.

As she came she clenched with both her pussy and her asshole, which must have finally proven too much for him, because he thrust deep into her and stayed there, groaning as she felt herself being filled with something hot and gooey. She was having her ass filled with cum, and was an indescribable feeling that the depraved whore inside of her never wanted to end.

He pulled out of her, and flipped her over onto her front again, leaving her to lay there feeling his cum ooze out of her gaping asshole, over her pussy, and onto the bed. She lay there struggling to breathe, and heard the door shut behind her.

* * *

Meg had been waiting outside in the hallway, watching the whole thing through the open bedroom door. She'd stood leaning against the railing, staring at her mother get raped. When it was over, and the door was shut, she looked up at the man who had done all the work.

“Thanks, Glen,” she said. “I'm glad you were able to help at such short notice.”

“Are you kidding?!” said Quagmire with a toothy smile, “I'd have agreed to do this even if you hadn't offered to pay me.”

“Yeah, about that. I'm sorry I didn't have any cash to offer you. I hope I did alright with the alternative. I've never paid anyone with sex before.”

“Please, you did great. It's not every day I get to fuck a girl and then her hot mother. Not since last month, anyway. Let me know if you need another hand with anything.”

“Yeah, I will, no problem.”

“Do you want me to untie her now?”

“No, I'll take care of it, you go home. I'll deal with her myself.”

Quagmire strode down the stairs, throwing on his shirt as he went, and hopped into his pants as he reached the door, and quickly left.

Meg had thought a lot about the best way to get her mother back for stealing Andrew from her. At first she'd been hesitant, but she found her resolve after Andrew had broken up with her on their date. That was when she went to Quagmire and gave him her proposition. He'd agreed instantly, of course, because he'd wanted to fuck Lois for a long time. He'd been willing to do it for free, but after what she'd seen through the curtains that morning, she'd felt cheated. She wanted to get something out of this too, and so she offered to pay Quagmire her body.

So they'd come home late at night, gone to her room, and she'd gotten a small taste of what was in store for her mother later. Quagmire was good too, he truly was experienced, and gave Meg a solid pounding that left her knees weak. But she still felt like there was something missing, something left undone. She didn't quite feel like she'd gotten her full revenge yet, as sweet as it was.

She went into Lois' bedroom and saw her on the bed, still tied up and breathing heavily. Meg closed the door and locked it, and approached the bed. She removed the blindfold, and saw Lois' tired eyes look up at her with shame and pleading. Meg just smiled.

“I know you're probably wondering what just happened. I want you to know that it was me that did this, mom. I hired someone to tie you up and rape you. Because I saw what you did this morning.”

She lifted Lois' chin with her fingers and made her look up at her face.

“You took something from me, so now I've taken something from you. But we're not quite even yet.”

Meg started to strip by the side of the bed, and Lois groaned in further horror. Meg got up on the bed, sitting on the pillow with her back against the headboard, and her legs on either side of Lois. Her pussy was right in front of Lois' face.

“Andrew was the first boy I'd ever had sex with, mom. He was the first one to make me feel satisfied. You stole that too when you stole my man. So now, you're going to give it back. You're going to satisfy me if you want to be untied before anyone else comes home.”

Meg unsnapped the ball-gag from Lois' mouth, and Lois gasped for air.

“Meg, I'm sorry, I. . .”

“No talking, mom,” said Meg as she leaned back with her arms draped over her head. “Get to work, or I'm not going to untie you.”

Lois looked down at Meg's exposed pussy. It was red, swollen, and wet. She knew that the situation she was in was ludicrous. She was tied up in her own bed, with her face only inches away from her daughter's wet pussy, being ordered to pleasure her. But her wrists hurt, her ass hurt, and she wanted nothing more right now than a long, hot shower. So she opened her mouth, extended her tongue, and began licking her daughter's pussy.

“Mmm, yeah, that's the spot,” said Meg with a deep groan. Meg put her hand on the back of Lois' head and pushed her down hard. Lois' face was pressed into Meg's pussy, so that her nose was buried in her pubic hair. Lois thrust her tongue into the canal of Meg's hot cunt, and tasted the familiar taste of cum inside. Male cum. The image of her daughter being fucked by the same man who had done this to her was horrifying, and also thrilling. She began licking and sucking with more gusto.

Meg rolled her head back and moaned with deep pleasure. As skilled as Quagmire had been, this was on a whole new level of pleasure for her. She thrust her hips up against her mom's face, grinding her pussy against her. Lois had pleasure a woman before, and knew all the tricks. She quickly found the clitoris and flicked at it with her tongue. She sucked on the slick wet lips and nibbled slightly to the accompaniment of Meg's gasps and moans. She puckered her lips and sucked on the clit hard, moving her head from side to side, slurping obscenely. Meg's face was flushed as she was subjected to her mother's skill, and thrust her hips harder. Before long she was using both hands to hold Lois' face to her pussy, digging her feet into the sheets, and humping her face for dear life as she came so hard that she screamed.

Lois' face was covered with Meg's juices, and Meg eased her grip so she could come up for air. Meg got up off the bed, staggering on wobbly legs, and untied Lois. Lois was so weak from everything that had happened, that she could only lay there, and watch as Meg picked up her clothes and head for the door.

“Clean yourself up, you whore,” Meg said as she left. Lois lifted her hand to her face in a daze, smearing Meg's juices onto her hands, then moving her hand to her pussy to mingle with her own wetness, and the remnants of the man's cum a she pushed her fingers inside. It felt good. Obscenely good.

“You're right,” she said softly to herself. “I am a whore.”

 


End file.
